Mercury Suites (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
The Mercury Suites is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of the Mercury Suites from the first BioShock. Mercury Suites was the home of a majority of the "major players of Rapture", including: Frank Fontaine, Sander Cohen, and Brigid Tenenbaum. Mercury Suites consists of five areas. History Prior to the outbreak of the Civil War, the Mercury Suites served as the home to a number of members of Rapture's upper class. By the time the Civil War began, most of suite's residents had either fled or barricaded their homes. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Lower Atrium The Lower Atrium is the ground floor of the Mercury Suites. The south area of the atrium consists of a check-in lobby with a help desk as well as a vending machine located behind the counter. The entrance to the Rapture Metro station can be seen just beyond the metal gates in the lobby. To the left of the vending machine is an apartment with two blocked doors and what appears to be a nursery (two ADAM Vials are seen in the apartment, and can only be grabbed with Telekinesis), a Machine Gun Turret in front of the doorway with an iron gate, and access to a restroom. The room to the left in the lobby is a luggage storage room. The northeast area of the atrium consists of a Machine Gun Turret located behind a barricade of sandbags and located at the center area of the atrium is a pagoda that holds an empty elevator shaft. The pagoda spans from the ground floor to the roof of the atrium. The stairways leading to the Upper Atrium are located in the northwest and southeast areas of the Lower Atrium. Medical Suite Also located in the Lower Atrium, the Medical Suite is on the opposite side of the restroom. The suite consists of two rooms and a corridor with a vending machine. The first room is the doctor's office and the second room is an operation room with two patient chairs. Upper Atrium The Upper Atrium (also known as the first floor of the suites) is mainly a large open area with walkways lining the walls of the atrium and mostly locked doorways. The south area has a crater that acts as an opening the leads to the check-in lobby below, in front of which is a small atrium visible through the closed gates. The apartment door in the east area of the atrium leads to Glamour Suite. The north apartment door leads to the Penthouse Suite. The center of the atrium is occupied by the center pagoda with the (still empty) elevator shaft and a bridge that connects the west walkway to the east walkway. The walkway that lines the walls of the pagoda is occupied by a Grenade Launcher Turret. The second floor of the atrium can only be access by use of the elevator, which is out of order. The second floor consists of three balconies. There is a possibility that there was a walkway that lined the walls of the second floor portion of the pagoda that since the north, west, and east balconies do not have guardrails, which means the second floor pagoda's walkways and bridge could have been destroyed. The east and west balconies can only been accessed via crawling across the flower boxes on either side of the Penthouse's balcony. Glamour Suite Located in the northeast area of the 1st floor of the upper atrium, the Glamour Suite is a fairly large apartment that consists of three rooms: a small waiting room, a piano room, and a dining room. The waiting room is a small cramped room not big enough to hold more than five people. It is not recommended to stay in the waiting room unless a small group is coordinating some sort of ambush on the people walking through the entrance doorway of the suite. The piano room is a more spacious room with a high ceiling and a windowed semicircle/rotunda that holds a grand piano. The piano room is located between the waiting room and the dining room. The dining room is a long rectangular shaped room that consists of a long dining table, a bookcase, and a vending machine. The Glamour Suite has two access points, the doorway in the waiting room and the air vent in the dining room. The suite is designed to appear partially reminiscent of Sander Cohen's apartment. Penthouse Suite Located on the north area of the Upper Atrium's second floor, the Penthouse Suite is by far the largest suite in the Mercury Suites. The Penthouse Suite is the only suite to have a first and second floor. The first floor consists of two rooms. The first room is the entrance foyer which consists of a main staircase that leads to the second floor, bookcases on both sides of room, a large stuffed bear statue, a doorway on both the east and west sides of the foyer's first floor. The room in the west area of the first floor is a gallery with a vending machine and a Machine Gun Turret. The room in the east area of the first floor is a kitchen which is in a fair amount of disrepair. The second floor of the suite consists of two rooms. The room in the east area of the first floor is a breached safe room which has a hole left from an explosion that goes to the suites first floor kitchen corridor. The room located in the south area of the suites second floor is a small library/corridor with two doorways which lead to the south balcony on the second floor of the atrium. The Penthouse Suite's design was intended to appear reminiscent of Frank Fontaine's suite which was originally located at the top of the elevator/pagoda. Fontaine's name is even marked at the apartment's entrance. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *Southeast of the Lower Atrium, close to the check-in lobby. *On the middle of the Upper Atrium. *Near the gallery in the Penthouse Suite. Turrets *A machine gun turret in the Lower Atrium, near the check-in lobby. *Another machine gun turret in the Lower Atrium on the far right corner. *A machine gun turret in the Penthouse Suite, near the gallery. *A grenade launcher turret on the middle of the Upper Atrium. Vending Machines 'There are 4 vending machines. ' *1 in the Lower Atrium, behind the counter of the check-in lobby. *1 in the Medical Suite, in front of the main entrance. *1 in the Penthouse Suite, in the gallery. *1 in the dining room of the Glamour Suite. Little Sister Vents There are 3 Little Sister vents on this map: *1 in the Lower Atrium, near the check-in lobby. *2 in the Penthouse Suite, one under the west side of the staircase and another one on the wall directly after exiting the kitchen to the left. Control Points There are 3 control points for Turf War on this map: *1 in the Lower Atrium, near the check-in lobby. *1 in the Upper Atrium, on the bridge, in front of the elevator shaft. *1 in the Penthouse Suite, in front of the blocked door to the west on the staircase. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *The kitchen in the Penthouse Suite has a destructible wall that leads to a small ventilation room with an air vent leading to the Upper Atrium and another destructible wall leading to the Glamour Suite. *The balcony in the second floor of the Penthouse Suite has hanging gardens on each side of it that act as makeshift catwalks to access either one of the other two balconies. However, the catwalks usually go completely unnoticed since they are almost completely obscured by shadows. *The check-in lobby in the Lower Atrium has a destructible wall next to the vending machine that leads to an apartment. *The restroom in the Lower Atrium has a destructible wall that leads to the Medical Suite. *The Glamour Suite in the Upper Atrium has an air vent that leads to one of the stairways. *The player can go through the elevator shaft in the Upper Atrium for an alternate pathway to the Lower Atrium. Gallery Concept Art, Pre-Release and Models MPMercuryLamppost&ColumnConcepts.png|''Concept art of the lampposts and columns for the map.'' MPMercuryWall&RailingConcepts.png|''Concept art of the walls and railing for the map.'' ss preview bio23.jpg|''Concept art for the Mercury Suites.'' MercuryMultiplayerAtrium2.jpg|''An image of an early version of the map.'' Mercury Suites.jpg|''Advertisement for Mercury Suites, seen only in the Multiplayer.'' In-Game Images RosieMecuryMultiplayerFontaine.jpg|''A hostile Rosie in the Penthouse Suite.'' MercuryS Multiplayer Atrium.jpg|''A view of the Upper Atrium.'' Bio2M Mercury Suites Glamour Suite Piano Room.jpg|''The Glamour Suite's piano room.'' Bugs/Glitches * For unknown technical reasons, the postcard shown in-game during the loading screens for the Mercury Suites is the one for the Multiplayer Apartment, even though there is actually an image for the level in the game's file (shown above). Behind the Scenes *The Mercury Suites is the tallest level BioShock 2 Multiplayer without the downloadable maps. Including Rapture Metro Pack, the tallest is Pauper's Drop. *The song heard in the Check-In Lobby is "20th Century Blues" by Noël Coward. ru:Люксы Меркурия (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs